Fate
by NEKOOO-CHAN
Summary: A young girl seeks the truth. Faced with romance and turmoil while seeking for answers of her parents past. Will she be able to accept her fate once she finds out the hidden secrets of her family? Will she... accept her fate?
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember was being in a car with my parents and brother… but after that… everything went blank.

Nurse- To experience something like this at such a young age. It's just horrible.

Doctor- Unfortunately, these types of accidents still happen.

Nurse- What happened to the others who were with her in the car?

Doctor- The paramedics told me her parents died right after they collided with the truck. As for her twin brother, he's even lucky to be alive. Apparently their car was a total wreck after the collision.

Nurse- What condition is he in?

Doctor- The boy is in a coma. His other body injuries can recover, but we don't know if he'll ever wake up.

Nurse- … I see. They're only five years old and yet they went through something so devastating all because the other conductor was drunk.

Doctor- …

Nurse- And how is he? The other driver I mean.

Doctor- Well, his injuries will heal in a couple of weeks from now. We just have to wait until he wakes up. Although when he does, they'll take him to prison.

Nurse- Are any other family members coming to check on them?

Doctor- We've already contacted someone who we found amidst their parents belongings. He said he was their uncle.

Nurse- At least they have someone.

Doctor- You're right. Now, I need to go and check on her brother in the next room. She needs all the rest she can get. It'll be difficult to take this all in once she wakes up.

Not long after the Doctor and Nurse left, a boy with dark Burgundy hair with 3 black streaks and black horns on his head appeared out of nowhere. He took a moment to look at his surroundings until he noticed the girl.

?- Eeh~ So this is her? But still, such a short time and she's already this big huh? Last time I saw her she was way smaller than this. I mean, she was the size of a peanut when I first saw her and her brother.

*figuratively speaking chill out people

The boy continues observing the girl.

?- Hard to believe you both inherited Light gray blue hair huh? I was expecting snow white like your mothers but I guess not. Must've mixed with your dads color huh?

He then proceeded to open one of her eyelids.

?- Oh! Now this is impressive. She has the same eyes as hers, beautiful deep golden eyes. You can even see that the pupil is a wonderful deep aqua color. It looks like its spilled on there, mixing in with her other golden eye color. If that's the case then she may be able to see me when she me when she wakes up. *sighs* But then again, it could be days before she does. Guess I have no choice.

The boy stayed with the girl, observing her eradicated breathing patterns. How she would sometimes flinch even though she was asleep. He would play with her tiny fingers and hair, making sure he didn't accidentally hurt her with his long nails. Anyone who knew him would believe he'd harm her, but right now the boy looked at her with such caring eyes.

A few hours passed by, the doctors placed her in the same room as her brother as instructed by her uncle who called earlier saying he would be late due to traffic. Once he made it to the hospital and identified himself, the nurse told him which room his niece and nephew were in. He ran as fast as he could to see them, and when he did... he burst into tears. He kept repeating "why?!" all over again as he held both of their tiny hands in his.

Doctor- Mr. Otori, if you would like we can prepare a more bigger room to put them in along with a bed so you can stay the night with them.

Raging- *exhales painfully* ... Please... I would appreciate it.

Doctor- Very well. I'll have the nurses prepare one for you.

Raging Otori is the uncle to both the young twins. He stayed the whole night awake. At one point he was called out by a doctor who told him about what happened to their parents. He was devastated to hear that they had died right after the accident, but more so when he learned that his nephew was in a coma for God knows how long. When he got back into the room he looked at both of them with sorrowful eyes before apologizing over and over again. He felt like he had to say it, especially since he would be the one who would have to tell them about everything.

Raging- ... What am I supposed to say when you wake up? That your mother and father... that my dearest friends, are gone? God why?! They're just kids! *cries**sniffles* I promise... when that man wakes up I promise he'll suffer for the rest of his life! That, you can be sure of.

After that he fell asleep. The boy with the horns was there the whole time. He saw the uncle go to bed with the most somber look of all while looking towards the two children as he fell asleep.

?- Uuggghhh, it'll take at least a few days until she wakes up.

The boy was quite impatient in waiting for the girl to wake up.

?- I can always heal her, but then again if she turns out to be not like her mother then it'll have been for nothing.

He glanced at her

?- But then again, her mother had quite an extraordinary power so... eh, why not?

After saying so, he placed his hands on top of the girls body and started chanting something in another language. Blue light began to illuminate from his hands. It lasted for a few seconds and then faded when the boy stopped. He then proceeded to do the same to her brother. Now it was all up to them to wake up by themselves. The boy had just given them a small push is all. Morning came, the Doctors came in to check on Raging but as they saw that he was asleep, they decided to leave him be. It was very quiet, with only the breathing of everyone in the room being heard and the sound of both heart monitors beeping. And then, the girls eyes began to quiver a bit. Her hands trembled slightly as she started to slowly wake up. Finally, she was able to open her eyes after struggling with them for a while. She looked around the room wondering why she was at the hospital. When she spotted her uncle at the foot of her bed she was even more confused. However, when she looked to her left, she saw the state her brother was in. How he had bandages all over his body. On his arms, his legs, his hands. He even had a neck brace and a leg cast due to some broken bones. Seeing this, the girl was shocked and tears began to roll down her face.

?- She finally woke up. Here I thought that I wasted energy on a weakling... Hm? She hasn't noticed me yet? Hey you!

The boy was next to the the girl, though she was still facing her brothers direction as she cried. The boy being annoyed by this jumped right in front of her in which she reacted with a surprised look.

?- Aha! So you can see me. And here I thought this would be a waste of time. First of all, you should be honored to have me come visit you. But you are her daughter so you could have the same power as her. To control the lives of many! So how about it, join me, be mine and you'll taste real power!

Girl- …

?- Aren't you going to say anything?

Girl- ... ?

?- Can you hear me?

Girl- ?

?- ... Don't tell me... Wait wait wait, first of all, you can hear me can't you? Maybe you just don't know how to speak yet. But if you can hear me nod.

Girl- ...

?- … You're deaf... And to top it all you can't even speak.

(well duh)

?- Listen- oh shoot. I shouldn't say that. Still, you can't even hear so...

The girl looked at him worriedly wondering if he was someone bad or not.

?- Don't look at me as if I'll do something bad to you. Besides, what good are you if you can't even- ... Wait, I just remembered something. I saw the old man do this one time. *grins* I guess it's worth the shot.

As he got got closer to the girl, he gently blew into the girls ears which left her surprised.

?- Ha ha, don't be so shy. Now then, next is your mouth.

After that, he slowly leaned in, and out of nowhere he gave a small peck on her lips. A three second long peck more like it. The girl was baffled and covered her mouth with her shaking hands.

?- Don't be so shocked, I had to do that or else you wouldn't be able to speak nor hear. Now then, you can hear me now can't you?

Girl- !

?- Good, try speaking then. Let's see... I know, repeat after me. Say, "Isham". I-, -sham. Go ahead try it.

The girl wouldn't have been able to understand what he was saying, regardless of her being able to hear and speak now. She could lip read yes, but she still wasn't able to speak a single word even if the demon boy gave her the gift of hearing and speech.

Girl- ?

Isham- Guess it wouldn't be that easy huh?

Raging- Mmm.

?- Dammit. Looks like he's about to wake up. Listen, don't say anything about me okay? Pretend like I'm not here, well, even if you tried you wouldn't be able to. And you'd only look crazy.

Raging- Hm?... Y-you're finally awake! Thank god. How are you feeling, Naoto?

(Just in case you didn't know, Raging knows sign language here. Not in the anime or game but just for this fanfic…. Just to clarify ok bye)

Naoto- I'm fine. But it hurts.

Raging- I know, but I promise that you'll get better soon.

Naoto- How is Shigeru?

Raging- Sh-, Shigeru? you want to know how he is?

Naoto slowly nods

Raging- He's... he's fine. He just needs some rest.

That was enough to make her feel at ease. Raging didn't sign language what he said after that. Especially since he felt like cursing at the other driver.

Raging- ... I'm... I'm sorry this had to happen to you guys. And that irresponsible piece of-... that other damned driver is in a coma. But I swear, once he wakes up... I promise I'll do something about him.

Naoto- my parents?

Raging- Your parents? ... Um... they, th- they... they're getting better. They just need sleep too.

Naoto- okay, I understand

Raging- Good. I'm glad. Now then, you need some rest, go ahead and sleep some more.

Naoto- I'm hungry.

Raging- Hungry? Ha ha, that's good. I'll go tell the nurses to get you something to eat, okay? I'll be right back.

Raging rushed to get nurses to bring food for his niece. Naoto was left alone again with her brother and Isham.

Isham- That man sure gets worried doesn't he? Anyways, since you can't properly talk or understand what I'm saying right now, I'm just going to have to wait until you can. It may take a while, however that's not really a problem. For now I'll leave you be. But once that bastard wakes up I'll give him a taste of he'll every day for what he's done!

Naoto- ?

He extended his hand towards Naoto. After looking at it and trying to understand the situation she understood. She gave him a kind smile and shook his hand the hardest that she could, but she could only give a faint squeeze which made Isham smile just a tad bit. Isham told Naoto that he would be back later when she gets better. After that, her Uncle came along with the nurses with various trays of food.

Raging- You must have a big appetite since you didn't eat anything at all yesterday. Here, I had them make some of your favorites and other healthy options.

Naoto- and my brother?

Raging- The doctors said he still needs more sleep. So you should eat okay? You know your brother gets mad when you don't eat. So go ahead, eat until you start feeling better.

Naoto- Okay.

Nurse- Um, Mr. Raging, aren't you going to tell the child about her parents and he bro-

Raging- Not yet!

Nurse- Ah!

Naoto- *jumps back*

Raging- ... Sorry... but no... not yet... I still need time to find a way to say it to her. Please, leave us alone for a while.

Nurse- Yes sir. My apologies.

Raging- Sorry you had to see that. Keep eating, I'm going to make some calls. I'll be right back.

Raging left, leaving Naoto to eat everything he had the nurses bring. The Nurses who had left began talking about how scary it was when Raging reacted like that. They were excited an idol was here and they knew he wasn't all too nice. Though he was still an amazing person.

Nurse1- Even though he shouted like that at us, he still looked handsome.

Nurse2- Exactly. But who knew that the family member who was contacted for those children was the one and only Ranging Otori!

Nurse3- Right? When I saw him come in I thought it was a dream!

Nurse4- But, that was so weird.

Nurse2- Hm? What was?

Nurse4- You didn't notice?

Nurse1- Notice what?

Nurse4- Really? The girl! Isn't she deaf?

Nurse3- Yeah what about it?

Nurse4- That's what I'm trying to say. When Mr. Otori shouted like that she also seemed surprised until we made eye contact, then she looked back at her food. I get it if shouted and hit something near her bed. But all he did was shout and she still reacted.

Nurse3- That does seem odd for a deaf person.

Nurse1- Who knows, maybe she reacted that way because her uncle turned in the way that he did?

Nurse4- Hm, maybe you're right. Well, it doesn't really matter now. That girl needs to be very brave when her uncle tells her about her parents.

Nurse1,2&3- *sigh* You're right.

A week passed by. For the girl it seemed like an eternity, especially since she dislikes hospitals. The doctors allowed Raging Otori to take both his niece and nephew home. They had a couple of their doctors come to his home to help install everything he would need to take care of Naoto's brother, as well as hiring nurses who would take care of Shigure's condition. Raging wanted Naoto and her brother to have separate rooms but she insisted on them being together. She had promise not to bother him or touch any of the medical equipment. Seeing how persistent she was, Raging allowed it. Naoto found out she was able to speak now. Not complete sentences but she was able to repeat words that caught her attention. Every little noise felt like shivers going all throughout her body. She understood now what Isham did. Though she didn't really appreciate how he did it.

Once they got settled in the room, Naoto's uncle went to his office. He was still a mess. He hadn't been eating properly nor bathed properly for the past week. His butler who was accompanying him was quite concerned.

Butler- Mr. Otori, have you told the young lady about her parents and about her brothers true condition?

Raging- I will... tomorrow, since the funeral will be held in two days.

Butler- Sir, I don't mean to sound demanding about this but, I think you should tell her today. That way the young miss can have some time to process what's really happened.

Raging- ... You're right... I will. Thank you, Takaya.

Takaya- Anytime Sir.

Raging- That's right. Are both Eiichi and Eiji still up?

Takaya- Yes. Once they heard that their cousins would be coming they got excited and are still waiting for them. Should I have the maids put them to bed?

Raging- No it's fine. I'll go see them. Also, have the cook make dinner for Naoto. Tell him to make her favorite dishes.

Takaya- Yes sir.

Raging then parted ways with Takaya and went to see his kids. They were both in Eiichi's room. Eiichi was reading a book next to the bed on the floor while his brother laid on it staring at the ceiling.

Raging- Have you two been waiting long?

Eiichi- Hey dad.

Eiji- Dad! Where's Nao and Shig-nii? I thought they came?

Raging- Don't worry, they're resting in their room. They just need some time alone.

Eiichi- What do you mean?

Raging- ...

Eiji- What about Shig-nii-chan?

Raging- He's…

Eiji- He's what?

Raging- He's in a coma.

Eiichi- Coma?

Eiji- What's that Dad?

Raging- It's when people sleep... for a long time and... no one knows when they'll wake up!

Eiji- So then Shig-nii-chan *hic* wi-, will never wake up? *starts crying*

Raging- Don't cry Eiji. Right now Naoto is going through a hard time. So understand what shes going through.

Eiichi- Can we go see how she's doing?

Raging- ... Fine. But make sure not to ask her to any questions.

Eiichi/Eiji- Okay.

And so the boys ran off to the room where their cousins were in. Naoto sat next to her brothers bed. She laid her head down on his chest to hear his heart beat. Such simple sounds fascinated her, especially when she heard the sound of her small hand rubbing against her brothers hand. Even the sounds of crickets coming from the garden outside. She was startled as Eiichi and Eiji came into the room. Eiichi noticed this and stopped near the door while Eiji walked towards Naoto. The boys were also taught sign language so they would be able to communicate better with Naoto.

Eiji- Nao, are you okay?

Naoto- Yes.

Eiji- That's good. We were really worried when we heard that you and everyone were in an accident.

Naoto- Thanks but we're fine. Uncle Otori said mom and dad will wake up soon.

Eiichi slowly walked up to both of them.

Eiichi- Really? That's good! How's Shig?

Naoto- Be quiet, he's asleep.

Eiichi- O-oh... I see. 'Dad didn't tell her?'

Naoto- Eiichi, Eiji, your voices sound beautiful.

Eiji- Voices?

Eiichi- Nao... can you hear what we're saying?

Naoto- Yes!

Eiji- But then, does Dad know about this?

Eiichi- If he did he would've told us.

Eiji- You're right.

The boys were left confused as they didn't know what else to do. Finding out that Naoto was able to hear them, but not understand them. Seeing as how this was both a miracle and a problem, they made both their minds up to help.

Eiichi- Don't worry Nao. We'll help you speak properly.

Eiji- Yeah! We promise, so don't worry okay?

Naoto- Thank you

Eiji- Nao, do you know when Shig-nii will wake up from his coma?

Naoto- ... "coma"?

Eiichi- I don't think Dad told her.

Eiji- What should we do?

Eiichi- ...

Eiji- Brother?

Eiichi- We'll get scolded by Dad if we tell her but, we never kept any secrets from Nao or Shig-nii. So we should tell her.

Eiji- You're right.

For a moment they paused and thought about how exactly they were suppose to tell her.

Eiichi- Nao, a coma is when... well, when a person sleeps for a... a long, long time *sniff*, a-and...

Eiji- Brother... *sniff*

Eiichi- We m-may not *hic* know wh-... when he'll wake up!

After saying that, the boys began to cry. Eiichi fell onto his knees next to where Eiji was. Both boys had tried to keep their tears in so Naoto wouldn't suspect that something was wrong. Having to explain to their beloved family member of her brother's condition was beyond a child's capability. Or anyone for that matter.

Eiji- Nao?

Eiichi- ...

Naoto- ...

After a few more seconds of silence, Naoto got up and looked at her brother. Then she began crying.

Eiji- Nao-

Before Eiji could catch her attention, Naoto fell to the ground. Her legs had given up on her.

Eiichi- Nao

Naoto- -away

Eiichi- What?

Naoto- -o -way!

The boys understood that Naoto had said to "go away" and did as they were told, but they felt guilty nonetheless for making their cousin cry. After they left, all Naoto could do was hold onto her brothers hand. She cried and cried, until eventually she cried herself to sleep. Her Uncle came to look for her in the middle of the night. He had been busy preparing what was left for Naoto's and Shigeru's parents' funeral. He was aware of what happened and told his sons that it was fine, that sooner or later he would have to tell her himself. After Raging tucked Naoto in her bed he left.

Isham- Honestly, humans are so weak. Crying over a lost life...

?- ... Is that how you see it?

Isham- Well yeah, things such as feelings are the one thing in life that I was never able to understand. Especially since I'm a demon...

?- Hm... Demon or not, I have always believed that there is good in everyone and everything.

Isham- Should've expected that answer.

?- ... Will you please... Please watch over my children for me?

Isham- And why should I do that?

?- You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I wont force you... but I don't want them to ever feel alone. Not like how I was in the past... please? Tell them about where they came from when the time is right. And about me. Besides, you are the only one who knows and understands me

Isham- ... Fine.

?- Ha ha, thank you Isham... and sorry... for dying I mean. I wasn't able to fulfill my promise to you...

Isham- Well, its not like I would have made you do it. I knew it was against your morals from the start. I only kept going with it because you tried your best at making sure I was pleased.

?- *smiles kindly* Thank you Isham... farewell my dear friend.

And with such sorrowful words, the spirit left. Leaving the demon with words that he will never be able to accept.

Isham- Idiot... You could've forced me to look after them since I lost the bet!

The day of the funeral came. The maids dressed Naoto into her funeral clothes, a black dress and black shoes. Her hair was cut short due to most of it being damaged in the accident. Raging came to check up on Naoto to see if she was ready.

Raging- Are you feeling well?

Naoto- No...

Raging- ... Let's go.

Naoto- Where are we going?

Raging- ... To a funeral...

Naoto- Funeral?

Raging- Yes

Naoto- Why a funeral?

Raging- To say goodbye.

Naoto- Oh... *fidgets*

Raging- What is it?

Naoto- ... Where is mom and dad?

Raging- ... d-, don't worry. They'll be there at the funeral.

( **Ik kill me, I had no other way to go about this)**

Naoto- I see...

On the way to the Funeral no one exchanged a single word. Raging on the other hand wore a pair of sunglasses even though the sun wasn't out. There were around 50 people attending the funeral. No family members of the deceased couple were present, only friends that both parents made around the neighborhood. Naoto waved and gave a small smile to everybody. Her smile soon disappeared when she noticed that everyone was looking at her with sorrowful faces.

Naoto- What's wrong with everybody?

Raging- ...

Naoto- Uncle?

At this point Naoto was so confused and lost. She wanted to know the reason behind everyone's sad expression. She followed her uncle into a bigger room where there were more friends of both her parents. The same thing occurred again in which everyone stared at her sorrowfully. She could hear everyone saying something but just didn't know what, especially since everyone either covered their mouths or moved to the side. Though, whatever they were saying, she felt that it was something sad.

As they reached the end of the room, there were two coffins placed next to each other. On top were photos of Naotos' parents on each one... Then a thud could be heard in the room. Everyone turned to look at Naoto who was now on the ground. All feeling in her legs left, she didnt know what to think. The only thing she could do was stare at the two coffins with her parents lifeless bodies in them.

Raging knelt down, putting both hands on Naoto's shoulders.

Raging- I'm sorry... *sniffs* i am so sorry... *cries*

Naoto- ...

 **13 years later- Red Square. Moscow, Russia.**

Director- Dammit! Can't you get it right?! We went over this 7 times already!

A film Director yells at a nervous young actor who keeps getting his lines mixed up as this is his first time being in a movie, that will be seen by the whole world.

Young Actor- S-sorry Sir! It's just that I fee-

Director- It doesn't matter how you feel! If you don't get it right this time then you're out of the movie. Do I make myself clear?

Young Actor- But Sir!

Before the Film Director could say anything else, someone intervened.

?- Screaming at him won't help in the least either.

Director- Ah! My apologies, but this fool can't get this one line right.

?- And threatening him to take him out the movie will help?

Director- I-I wasn't!

?- It's fine. But I hope this doesn't repeat itself. Regardless if I'm in this movie or not. Treating people like that will come back to bite you when you most need their help.

Director- *eyes start glimmering* You're absolutely right, Naoto!

Naoto- Besides, there's no need to rush things. Do that and things might not end up just how you want them to be. This is the last week of filming, which gives you 3 extra months from when we were originally supposed to finish. Meaning you have plenty time to review the footage, edit, and record scenes you want to do again.

Director- Yes! My apologies!

Naoto turned to the frightened actor.

Naoto- I know that this one line wraps up the whole movie. And I've seen you practice numerous times for it as well as not messing up as much in the other scenes.

Young Actor- I'm sorry. It's just that people keep putting pressure on me and telling me not to mess up. They said if I do then it would ruin my chances of being in other movies.

Naoto- I see. Well, like the cliché line goes. "Nobody is perfect except for God", and that's true. No matter what, we humans will continue making mistakes. However, we will always find a way to make things greater. So don't let this get to you. If people keep putting pressure on you like this then stay calm, take deep breaths, and have faith that it'll go well. Getting nervous won't help you think straight. So just believe in yourself.

Young Actor- *tearing up* Nao.

Naoto- Sorry if my advice isn't of much help.

Young Actor- No, you're advice helped a lot. I'll make sure to follow it.

Naoto- That's reassuring to hear. If it's of any help, I also make mistakes when filming.

Young Actor- Oh no, please don't say that just for my sake. I promise I wont stress over people's opinions anymore. A-and that I'll stop putting myself down and stressing over things!

Naoto- Good. It's honestly worrisome that they let talented young actors like yourself slip by.

Young Actor- Ha ha, we're the same age though. And please, I'm not all that talented.

Naoto- There you go again. Keep saying that and you wont go far. If you're in this movie, it's because that Director saw something in you believe it or no, despite his character. So don't doubt yourself anymore.

Young actor- *sniff* Thank you.

Naoto- Now then, take a 10 minute break to go over your lines once more and remember, you'll do great.

Young Actor- Thank you very much Nao!

Naoto said goodbye to the young actor and the director.

?- I guess if you told him that you don't make any mistakes it would just crush the poor fellow.

Naoto- True. Though he does have potential. That is if he stops worrying about what people say about him. I just gave him a slight push. But why are you here Isham? Shouldn't you be back with the rest at the hotel?

Isham- I came to see how Mrs. Perfe-, or should I say, "Mr. Perfect" is doing.

Naoto- I'm fine. Now leave.

Isham- Can't do. I am your manager after all. What would people say if they didn't see me with you? And aside from that, once this is done we have to head back to Japan. Your Uncle called and said its urgent.

Naoto- Is it Shigeru?! Did something happen to him?!

Isham- Calm down. Your brother's fine. He wouldn't tell me over the phone so it really must be important.

Naoto- *sighs* Fine. I'll let the Director know and then we'll be on our way.

After Naoto told the Director that an urgent matter came up she left. It's not like they needed her there anymore. All her scenes were done within the first few weeks of shooting the movie, thought she stayed in case they needed to reshoot a scene. They headed towards the airport since Isham was so kind enough to pack her things. Naoto's band mates were waiting for her on board the plane. Security was called so they could get through.

Squealing fan- Aaahhh! King Nao look here!

Another fan- That's "God Nao" to you rookie!

Crowd of fans- GOD NAOOOO!

Once they both checked in they were taken to their private jet where everyone else was waiting for them. There was Lennard, the Drummer.

Lennard- Took you long enough. We were about to drink while we waited for you to come.

Sasha- You should really stop drinking old man.

Hamsa- Calling him old man will just make him frown and get more wrinkles.

Then theres Sasha and Hamsa. Hamsa plays the guitar and his brother Sasha plays the electric guitar.

Theodore- Calling him "Old man" means you're calling me that too. Besides, we're not even that old.

Theodore plays the Piano.

Solomon- Settle down everyone. This isn't anyway to receive Naoto back. Also me too.

And finally Solomon, who's a backup singer.

Sasha- We were just joking around *begins twiddling thumbs*

Hamsa- Sorry Solomon, we didn't mean it. You're not old at all.

Solomon- It's fine. I know you didn't mean it but be a bit more nicer okay? It's good to have you back so soon but, why the sudden leave?

Naoto- Isham will explain. Apparently my uncle wants us all back in Japan as soon as possible.

Isham- Oh? But I don't really want to.

Naoto- Explain or else.

Isham- All he said was to return asap or he'd fire me.

Solomon- I see.

Theodore- I wonder what it could be that made him need you all of a sudden. He's never asked for your presence during work.

Naoto- Even if he had called me during work I would just put him on hold… He would've understood. Except when I did have the chance to call him on the way here he was being persistent on hurrying up.

Isham- We have a few hours until we get back to Japan so just take a break. All five of you will be dropped off back at home first and then we'll drop Naoto off at his Uncles.

Sasha- This is really important if it means we can't be with Nao-

Hamsa- When his Uncle talks to him one on one.

Lennard- You two are seriously creepy doing that.

Naoto- I'm going to sleep.

After that, everyone stayed quiet so they wouldn't wake up their leader. During the flight Solomon put a blanket over Naoto so she wouldn't be cold. Sasha and Hamsa both played video games with headphones on. Lennard watched videos on his phone about taking care of animals. Theodore was reading a book that Naoto recommended to him about the Answer to Life. Solomon was in the process of knitting a muffler for everyone for the coming Winter. Isham was on his laptop checking everyone's schedule for upcoming job offers and performances that they would be doing.

 **Now, I know what you lot are thinking. "Isn't Naoto a girl?", "Don't her bandmates know she's a girl? They are her bros after all", "Does everyone know she's a girl?". To answer your questions, No. I mean yes. She's 100% Female. Our precious girl is pretending to be a boy for reasons yet unknown. Just, just stay with me. Keep reading.**

Once they landed, Naoto continued sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, Lennard offered to carry her. More security showed up as so did fans. Though that wasn't a problem once their fans saw Naoto sleeping. Not wanting to disturb their "God", they stayed quiet. They did take pictures though, this was one of the "Golden moments", or so the bands' fans called it. As they got all set in the limo Naoto woke up. Rubbing her eyes in an innocent manner and getting up from where she laid, she grabbed her phone and called her Uncle to let him know that they just landed. The other band members were dropped off at their house. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. When Naoto home to Ragings house, Takaya, the Butler, was waiting for her at the entrance of the Mansion.

Takaya- Welcome home milady.

Naoto- Thank you Takaya. I take it my Uncle is waiting for me in his office?

Takaya- Yes milady. But, may I say something?

Naoto- What is it?

Takaya- He seems rather bothered by something today. Or should I say discontent.

Naoto- Why? Did anything happen today?

Takaya- You see, that man paid him a visit today.

Naoto- He did? Both of them don't really enjoy each others company, but for him to come here. Just the mention of him without even saying his name is enough to make my Uncles blood boil.

Takaya- Ha ha, precisely milady. But you know how those two are. They're like a pair of children who don't know how to share. Well now, I shouldn't keep you. Go before your Uncle starts yelling at the maids again for no apparent reason.

Naoto- If anyone can call those two idiotic writers of Japan "children", that's you Takaya

Takaya- I would say the same goes for you too milady.

Naoto- *smiles* hm.

Naoto made her way to her Uncles office only to feel tension oozing from under the door.

Naoto- I can hear his fingers tapping all the way from the entrance of the mansion.

Isham- Did you do anything to piss him off?

Naoto- If anything I try to avoid him.

She opened the door only to find him looking down at a few papers on his desk.

Naoto- I'm back Uncle.

Raging- Hm? Oh, I didn't see you enter.

Naoto- What did you need from me?

Raging- … Shining Saotome came to visit me today.

Naoto- His reasoning must've been very important for you to have let him pass even the gates.

Raging- And a very important reason it was.

Naoto- …

Raging- After all, that very important reason... was about you.

Naoto- Me? Why would he come over just to talk to you about me?

Raging- I also wondered why. For a while I thought he might have known that you weren't a boy, knowing how he informative he is. However that wasn't it.

Naoto- Then?

Raging- It had something to do with your parents.

Naoto- What?!

Raging- ... Your parents knew Shining even before he started being recognized. About 15 years ago.

Naoto- Before I was born. But why did he choose to bring this up now?

Raging- That I'm not sure.

Naoto- …

Raging- Despite me and him being enemies, your parents got along with us both. They never took the others' side. Of course, I never agreed to being in the same room as him. And naturally your parents understood so they never forced me to.

Naoto- … I see.

Raging- … Your parents wanted you to meet Shining. But throughout all these years I have never considered of ever letting you get near him. I made sure you never even had to say as much as a word to him.

Naoto- Yes, I'm much aware that you keep things hidden away from me when it's to your convenience.

Raging- *clears throat* Nonetheless, I can't really go against your parent's wishes.

Isham- *whispers* it's not like you haven't been doing that all this time.

Raging handed the envelope he was looking at a few moments ago over to Naoto.

Raging- That's your mothers handwriting. She was never fond of phones. She always said that they only got in the way of people being able to communicate with one another when it mattered most.

Naoto read the letter after her Uncle gave her that brief reminder.

"Greetings Mitsuo,

I'm just sending you this letter to inform you that I have given birth to an adorable pair of twins! I really hope you get to meet them after your debut, or when you have time. Just make sure it doesn't take you months! Last time you paid us a visit it was a year ago when we moved into our new home, and that's only because we insisted for God knows how long. Regardless of that, we can't change the way you are now can we? Also, how is your companion doing? She was such a sweet person the last time I met her. I would love to meet her again. The songs she made were absolutely amazing. But in all seriousness, visit us won't you? I really hope you get to meet my children soon. I also hope they get to play with your child once its born!

Sincerely, your dear friends"

Naoto- This is my mother's writing.

Raging- The letter alone is something he didn't come to leave behind.

Naoto- What else did he want?

Raging- ...

Naoto- If he was a friend of my parents then I have the right to know. Or are you going to keep that from me for the rest of my life as well?

Raging- *sighs* I know. It wasn't right of me to do that to you after your parents death.

Naoto- Never mind. *walk towards the door* ... Let's not talk about that. I'm going back home to rest. Call me if there's anything you need.

Raging- Please take care of yourself.

Naoto- I've been doing that for the past thirteen years. *leaves*

Isham- Every time you see him your relationship worsens.

Naoto- Before it just remained the same... now though, it has.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoto ran a couple of errands when she left her uncles house, technically it was Isham who went around buying things that she and her bandmates needed. She picked up ingredients personally to make everyone a nice meal. Once she got home everyone came out to greet her.

Lennard- So what did the old man want?

Solomon- Lennard! I told you not to call Mr. Otori that.

Lennard- What? Isham does it all the time.

Isham- Obviously because I'm special. I'm not like you lot.

Lennard- You're very cocky for a manager.

Isham- Well then you should be grateful for this cocky manager, all of you would still be-

Naoto- Stop it or else you both wont eat tonight.

Sasha/Hamsa- Yay! Nao's going to cook tonight!

Theodore- Since you've been busy with the movie these past few months we've been eating nothing but junk food.

Lennard- I know what you mean! Nothing beats Nao and Solomons cooking.

Solomon- G-guys. *blushes*

Naoto- *sighs* let's just go inside. It's too hot out here. And you all could have gone to a restaurant.

Lennard- That would be like betraying your food!

Naoto- That's contradicting what you just said. You don't mind it at all when we all go out to eat.

Lennard- That's different, you're with us. *grins*

Naoto- Idiot.

Solomon- Okay okay. Let's all go inside. It really is hot even at night so lets go where it's nice and cool.

Sasha- I want ice cream!

Hamsa- Calm down Sasha. Nao is being kind enough to make us a meal, I'm sure he must be tired after filming. So hold back on your cravings.

Sasha- fine.

As they all helped Naoto and Isham bring in the grocery, a car pulled up with four young men. When they all got out of the car it happened to be Naotos cousins and their two friends.

Eiichi- Nao-chan! You finally came back to us!

Eiji- I'm glad you made it back okay.

?- Nao-chi's finally back!

?- Welcome back.

The two friends that came with Eiichi and Eiji were Sumeragi Kira and Mikado Nagi. You can say that both of them have been all three cousins' childhood friends since Naoto was about eight years old.

Nagi- Did you bring me back a souvenir!? C'mon Nao-chi cough it up.

Eiji- Nagi!

Naoto- I didn't expect all of you to come.

Eiichi- Why wouldn't we? You were gone for a couple months but it always feels like you're gone for a long time.

Naoto- You're just clingy. Though I thought your visit would be much more earlier

Lennard- Ha ha, actually. They did come by earlier.

Theodore- They did. But they left after Nagi and the twins got into an argument.

Isham- And let me guess, the reason why they're showing up now is because...

Before Isham could say anything else, everyone else followed his gaze towards one person... Solomon.

Solomon- Hm? What's wrong?

Naoto- You don't have to explain the rest.

Naoto then walked into the house followed by everyone else leaving Solomon and Isham behind.

Solomon- What up with everyone?

Isham- I may be almighty... but you're more dangerous than you look

Solomon- Hm?

Naoto began preparing the ingredients with the help of Solomon and Kira. The other guys were in the living room. Eiichi, Eiji, Lennard and Theodore watched the news and chatted while the three young boys, a.k.a Nagi and the twins, were bickering on in silent on who was more worthy of Naoto than the other. Isham said he would go upstairs to check in on something.

Eiji- I'm still surprised that Nao-chan was able to finish filming within a month. Doesn't a movie finish being filmed within at least two to four months or so?

Theodore- To be honest, the movie he's in is a pretty long one. So normally the filmmakers did expect it to be done in three months at most. But after a month they were done with all his scenes. Naoto decided to stay until all the other scenes were officially filmed.

Lennard- Even we were surprised. Sure he came to the hotel to sleep and eat every day. He even took a day off for each week when we were there, except he never looked tired. So we didn't nag him about it. Then again we're not surprised. Just amazed every time is all.

Eiichi- Ha ha... hahaha... Ahahahahaha! Ah~ Of course. As to be expected of my dear cousin. *fixes glasses*

Eiji- Brother...

Over to where the three boys were at, they stopped silently arguing and called a truce. Instead of bickering, Sasha and Hamsa decided to share some of their Russian candy that they had bought to Nagi.

Sasha- Mmm~ These Alenka chocolates and Chruchkhela covered in chocolate are just amazing.

Nagi- Mm~ Mm~ I know what you mean. They taste amazing.

Hamsa- If there's anything you two will agree on, is Naoto and sweets.

Nagi/Sasha- Nuh uh!

Hamsa- My point exact.

Solomon- All right everyone, dinner is ready.

While everyone had time to catch up, Naoto, Kira and Solomon were able to make dinner without any interruptions. Solomon suggested Japanese food since it's been a while that any of them has had a proper home cooked meal. During dinner, everyone had a fun time talking about recent events in their lives. Eiichi was boasting on about how his group with Nagi and Kira at Raging Academy, a school in which Raging Otori founded five years ago, was going to be number one next year when all three start classes. Eiji took private lessons at home and received a couple pointers from Naoto when she had the chance. They then started to talk about who was trending lately in Japan, with Naoto's band, NEBULA, being at number one in Japan's top ten male idol group to be popular right now. Second was another idol group known as Quartet Night.

Theodore- We have heard of them but I don't think we ever met… in person I mean.

Lennard- Part of that's because Nao's old man doesn't want us to even speak to Idols from Shinning Agency.

Nagi- And it's good that he does. It's obvious they're not at a professionals level if they can't even win the UtaPri award.

Sasha- That's because it was easy for us to win in the first place. If it's "Natural Born Talent" we're talking about then its obvious they wouldn't have it.

Naoto, Solomon, Kira and Hamsa took a sip of their tea as the others were talking about other idols.

Naoto- I'm going to wash the dishes.

Solomon- That's fine Nao. I'll wash them for you, so you can go ahead and relax.

Naoto- I'll take you up on that then.

Naoto headed upstairs to where the bedrooms were. As she got closer to her room, she passed it and kept going towards the room that was at the end of the hall. When Naoto opened the door, there laid a young man in a bed who was attached to medical equipment while sleeping peacefully. She walked towards him and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Naoto- ... *smiles* I'm home, Shigeru

-The Next Day-

The sound of birds were chirping, the trees rustled as the wind blew. Simple sounds were enough to wake up Naoto. She preferred that than being woken by the honking of cars and the typical city hustle and bustle. Naoto and her group lived in a fenced neighborhood for rich people in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was convenient for her, she didn't have to worry about fans or paparazzi showing up and spying on her. Other than that, when she moved in she had hired new security guards and installed a high tech advanced security system that alerts the police and guards if there were any intruders in the neighborhood or near her house within the first three seconds. Yes... it's that specific. So apart from being trailed by just anything, or being disturbed in her process when writing new songs or basking in her private life, she was very well living a normal life when not performing.

Now, let's talk about our girl for a bit. I'm pretty sure you all want to know how she looks like or the type of person she's become growing up. After being lied to by her uncle when her parents died, she kept to herself when it came to how she felt or wanting to express herself. Naoto was very sociable at a young age and had a small group of friends. Despite being deaf, Naoto loved communicating in sign language with her brother who also studied it in order to be able to understand his sister. She had two loving parents, her parents sometimes have said that she'd be more talkative if she was able to speak. They never wished it though, because they thought they're daughter was perfect. Her mom was said to be from another country and her father from Japan. They knew the basics of sign language in order to be able to communicate with their daughter. Aside from only sign, she learned how to read lips and read as well. Even after Isham gave her the gift of speaking and hearing she continued to learn it. At a young age, many people noticed she remembered things quite well. Even when she learned to speak, she began learning other languages and is now fluent in every single one of them. When she debuted, it didn't take her more than a year to be well known globally. Despite becoming famous world wide, she never let the fame get to her nor think she was above anyone else. Naoto did have certain disagreements with her Uncle, but she was grateful to him for letting her become an idol. Without having the support of Raging, her cousins, band members and fans, she wouldn't had made it this far. She owes a lot to music as well. It has helped her cope with some of her hardships in life.

After Naoto and her group debuted, they sold more than forty million CD copies world wide and more, they all remained the same. Down to earth, grateful to their fans, staff members, and never used their popularity nor wealth to do bad things. Even if they did live in a rich neighborhood, for privacy purposes, they never let the fame get to them. Every one of her group members have tragic pasts and were in dire need of help before Naoto found them. And ever since they joined, Naoto has taught them all she knew. Be it different languages, instruments or life lessons, they promised to remain by her side till the very end, without ever questioning her decisions, because that's how much faith they had in her.

Now on to the good stuff.

Naoto is 5'0" tall and weighs 103 pounds. She has a nice curvy body which is hard for her to hide when she dresses as a guy, though she manages. Since before she became an idol, it was absolutely necessary for no one, except her cousins, uncle and Isham, to know she was female. Naoto began developing around her thirteen birthday, so hiding her breasts wasn't an easy task... *winky face* She had fair white skin that was soft. She had long hair that reached below her waist and short hair that reached her shoulders with bangs parted in the middle. The clothes she wears are mainly dark colored ones.

There, now that we've gotten to know a little bit about our girl better let's get back to the story yeah?

Naoto woke up and got dressed. Today she didn't really have anything scheduled, nor did Isham say anything. So she decided to take the day off. Before she left her room she checked the letter she had received again from Saotome which her mom had written. After rereading it, she felt something odd about the paper. She kept rubbing it between her fingers until another sheet of paper got separated. It was thin enough that not many would notice, not even her uncle. Naoto slowly separated both sheets of paper so the second sheet wouldn't break. It didn't say much, but it was clearly written by someone else. The hand writing was too fancy but with a hint of eccentricity. When she checked to see who wrote it, it said Shinning Saotome.

"Hellooooo Mr. Naotooo!,

By now you should have heard about me and your parents from Raging. Howeveeeerrrr, knowing him, he didn't say everything! If you want to know more about your parents then... come to my Academmyyyy!

With lots of love, Shining Saotome"

Naoto- He's mental.

The address for the academy was written down below, though, Naoto didn't really need it since she knew where her uncle's rival school was located. She got changed and went to her brothers room to change him. When she entered the room, Isham had been sleeping on a sofa next to the window. Naoto slowly lifted her brother and undressed him. She grabbed spare clothes from his drawer and put it on him, once she was done she laid Shigeru back down and tucked him in. The nurse said he wouldn't be getting his bath until later tonight. Before Naoto got home yesterday, the nurse had already given him one while she was at her Uncles house. When she was done she walked over to Isham and dragged him on the floor.

Isham- Wha-!? How dare you do that to the Prince!

Naoto- A Prince who is fully dependent on a human and wont go back home, because your highness is completely hooked on the modern era, shouldn't even be royal.

Isham- Tch! Whatever.

Naoto- You know you have a room… to sleep in. And I made sure you had everything royal put into it.

Isham- Yeah but, *gets up* this couch is way comfortable.

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice.

Eiichi- Good Morning Nao-chan.

Eiji- Morning Nao-chan, Isham.

Isham- Hey.

Naoto- Good morning.

Eiji- Isham, why do you keep sleeping in Shig-chans room?

Isham- Its comfortable.

Eiji- But your room-

Naoto- Leave him. If he wants to sleep here he can. Besides, I feel more at ease if someone's in Shigeru's room.

Eiichi- I don't trust him to be with Shig-chan.

Eiji- He's been with us since we were children though, so Isham's like a childhood friend to us.

Isham- That right Eiichi, if I went away Naoto would be lonely without me.

Eiichi- You're just a-

Naoto- If you two want to argue do it outside! Otherwise I'll have no choice but to kick you out of here.

Eiichi- Hm. Fine, if that's what you want Nao-chan.

Naoto- I told you to stop calling me that. People will get the wrong Idea that I'm a girl.

Eiichi- But you are. You know, you don't have to be "Naoto" or "Nao" the guy. You can just be you. "Naoto the girl".

Naoto- ... I've said this before but, you know I can't do that... it wouldn't be fair to-

*thud*

There was a sudden thud behind the door. After realizing that they were being a bit loud, they approached the door cautiously. When Naoto opened the door it wasn't a person waiting outside, but her pet Panther.

Naoto- Oh, it's just you. *starts petting him* I didn't see you yesterday. Did you go out for a walk?

Panther- *purrs*

Naoto- I'm sorry I was gone for a long time again. Next time I'll bring you no matter what okay?

Panther- *purrs even louder*

Naoto- So did you both sleep here last night?

Eiji- Yep. It was already late by the time we finished talking with the others so we decided to sleep in the guest room.

Eiichi- Only if father would let us stay with you. Then I wouldn't be worried about these guys walking in on you while you're changing or in the bathroom.

Naoto- You don't have to worry about that. Even if they did, I do have ways of making sure they forget.

Eiji- Ha ha, that's just like you Nao-chan.

Naoto- Are the others still asleep?

Eiichi- Yeah, we're the only ones up.

Naoto- That's fine then. I don't have anything planned for today right? I wanted to be sure just in case.

Isham- You're free for this month actually.

Naoto- I'm heading out then.

Eiichi- Where are you going?

Naoto- To get some fresh air.

Eiichi- Mind if we come with you?

Naoto- How about another day? I want to have some time to myself for now.

Eiichi- Okay. This week then?

Naoto- Sure. Come on Deimos, I'll see everyone later. *leaves*

Eiji- We can spend more time with her later brother. In the mean time let's go practice the choreography that Nao-chan made for us.

Eiichi- Ah, I almost forgot about that.

Eiji- You always forget things when it comes to Nao-chan. What'll you do while she comes back?

Isham- I'll just hang here.

Eiji- Okay, let us know if you need help with Shig-chan.

Isham- Will do.

After the boys left, Isham laid back on the couch while staring at the ceiling. He looked over at Shigeru who laid peacefully on the bed. Even though he was in a coma, he almost looked like he was about to wake up at any moment. It's been like that for thirteen years. When ever Isham had time he would perform magic Shigeru that would heal him little by little. The doctors come by every two months to check up on him and always say the same thing. That the possibility of him waking up was too slim. Naoto knew about Isham performing healing magic on her brother, as long as it wasn't harmful to him it was alright with her. If it will help him wake up one day.

Isham- *yawns* … I'm hungry.

Ever since the car accident happened, Naoto has trouble getting into cars. Though she does get into them from time to time, only when she's surrounded by the press or her fans. The idea of it being on the news and papers didn't suit the image of the No. one idol of Japan and the world. However, when it came to motorcycles she was fine. Because she wasn't in an enclosed space that reminded her of what happened thirteen years ago, it always felt like she was flying when riding a motorcycle. She had three different motorcycles, a 1966 Harley Davidson Electra glide, the Ducati monster 821, and The 2WD 2014 Ural Gear-Up so Deimos could travel with her. Every one of Naotos' fans knows that she has a Panther. Naoto has even brought Deimos to her concerts and interviews, she has always reassured people that Deimos wasn't a threat. It took a while for her to convince the Japanese government and Prime minister to allow her to keep Deimos as a pet. Many told her she could have bought her right to keep him, but she said that by doing this, everyone would see that being honest and fighting for what you want is something that she'd rather do than bring dirty money into this. That, and she also stated that she really liked the idea of having a Panther as a pet. After she had won due to her support from many in the world, they allowed her to keep Deimos, and most notably after they saw how good he was around people. He was also part of her band in which he would sometimes play the trophy triangle just for fun to liven up the concert. He seemed to have a keen sense for music. He will go to those who he feels has a strong passion for music, or so Naoto says.

When Naoto arrived at Shining Academy, she was greeted by security. They asked for her identification and when she took off her helmet they were surprised. They allowed her passage knowing that they just asked something so foolish. The nerves. Someone from security showed her the way to Saotome's office. Even though it was summer, some teachers were in school getting paperwork done or other things teachers do. One of them who stood out had long pink hair which seemed oddly familiar, yet soft if touched. As they made their way to Saotome's office, Naoto was able to see how vast the school was. Compared to her uncles, it was similar but more modern with a bit less nature to it. However, she really enjoyed the scenery. It inspired her to write more. Naoto is was always amazed by the various ways songs can be composed in and how many can be written depending on how you rearrange the musical notes.

As they finally approached Saotome's office, which took a while to reach, the guard knocked on the door and announced that Naoto had arrived.

Saotome- Let him in.

Before the guard left he asked Naoto for an autograph… she gave it to him… lol

Saotome- Well well weeelllll, Mr. Naotoooo. Its finally nice to meet you. And your famous companion!

Naoto- Likewise. I was expecting you to look more… eccentric.

Saotome- Did Raging make me out to be, weird?

Naoto- Not just him, everyone does. 'And I can't help but feel as if he's not showing how he really is. He has something up his sleeve.'

Saotome- *chuckles* Ahahahahaaaaa! How very booold of you Mr. Naoto! I like that

Deimos- *growls*

Naoto- I'm not here to joke around. I came because you said you knew my parents

Saotome- Yes yes yeesss. They were wonderful people. Your father, a true genius. And your mother, an exceptional singer.

Naoto- A singer?

Saotome- Yeesss, didn't Raging tell you?

Naoto- Even mentioning their names after all these years makes him change the subject. So no, he hasn't told me anything about them.

Saotome- I see, he still thinks it's his fault.

Naoto- What do you mean by that?

Saotome- You really don't know?

Naoto- ?

Saotome- Hm, Mr. Naoto. Or should I say, "Ms." Naoto.

Naoto- How do you-

Saotome- Know that you're actually, female? Your mother told me she had twins. A boy and a girrrll. One day I went to the hospital to see you both. I was planning on taking you both with me, but Raging had already taken you both in.

Naoto- …

Saotome- One of the nurses told me your brother was in a coma, and that you on your way to recovering. Howeveeerrrrr, there was one thing I've always wanted to know

Naoto- And what would that be?

Saotome- … How and when… were you able to speak or hear? I thought you were deaf and mute.

Naoto- … Hm, well, if you must know. The fact of having both my parents die on the same day and brother put into a coma, was very much a surprise for me. Of course, that would be enough to make someone like a five year old, go into a state of shock. Let's just say that the end result really changed my life.

Saotome- … I won't ask anymore questions then. And you would have to let Raging explain to you on the matter of "it" being his "fault". Now onto the next reasoonn I had you come.

Naoto- And that would be?

Saotome- I want youuu to attend SHINNING ACADEMMYYYYY!

Naoto- … 'I was right… he did have something up his sleeve, plus he's not eccentric, he's a lunatic'. Excuse me?

Saotome- I promised your parents I would take care of you and your brother if anything ever happened to them. Lately you've been, straying from your paaattthhh.

Naoto- What?

Saotome- Your songs are, amaaziinngg! But there's no… Lloooovvveeee!

Naoto- Has anyone ever told you you're crazy?

Saotome- Ahahahaaaaa! You're the third person to have told me that!

Naoto- 'If things get out of hand… Deimos, I'll leave it up to you'

Deimos- *purrs*

Saotome- There's something in it for you of course.

Naoto- Which is?

Saotome- If you attend my academmyyy, I'll give you a reward for each assigned task you manage to compleeete.

Naoto- What are these said "rewards"?

Saotome- It could be either a prized possession of your parents, or anything you would want to know about their past.

Naoto- 'I know little to nothing when it comes to my parents past. I only know the little memories I had when they were alive. Asking my uncle is useless when it comes to them, and aside from him, I knew no one else who knew my parents… until now' … Give me some time to think about it.

Saotome- Hmmm?

Naoto- I'm sure you know how busy my schedule is. There's also the matter of my uncle not wanting me to do anything with you. Right now I have a month off due to finishing a movie I was shooting in. So give me by the end of this month to think about it.

Saotome- … Very weeelll. I'll be waiting for your answer.

Naoto- *bows* Thank you


End file.
